You and you alone
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: It has been 6 months since Jo proposed to Alex and now they are finally getting married. (Jolex wedding One shot)


**Title:** You and you alone

 **Plot:** It had been 6 months since ago had proposed to Alex and now they were finally getting married.

 **Hey everyone! After watching the glorious Jolex proposal today I was inspired to write a one shot about what I think their wedding would be like.**

 **Some of Alex's speech is inspired by the song, You and You alone (Delta Goodrem) I have used some of the lyrics in his speech.**

 **I have never been married, nor have I ever been to a wedding, so the vows are traditional wedding vows that I found on Goggle.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

Josephine Brooke Wilson stands in front of a floor length mirror, trimmed with gold. The mirror was the perfect addition to the church dressing area she currently stood in.

She looks at her self closely and admired the beautiful gown she was in.

Jo was wearing a figure flattering dress with knot detail. The Waistline was adorned with beaded detail and it had a floor length layered Chiffon skirt that left a small train. Her long brunette hair was kept simple to compliment the dress and was curled and free flowed over her shoulders. Standing behind her was Meredith, who had helped Jo get ready.

Jo never thought that she'd ever see this day... the day where she was finally going to marry the love of her life... her soul mate. It took her the longest time to get here and and now that it was here she couldn't help by reminisce about the past, and everything that she went through... from her childhood, her abusive marriage, running away from him and starting over, to Paul returning and confronting her, and to Alex and al the ups and downs that eventually lead them together and to her proposing.

Jo gently places he hands her her upper stomach and smiles, "You know, I never thought I'd see this day again, not after Paul and everything he put me through."

"My brother is a very lucky man," Amber Karev says with a smile as she stands next to Meredith. Meredith and Jo had convinced Alex to get in touch with her after all these years and she was thrilled to hear that he was getting married.

"Well, you do look beautiful,' Meredith compliments.

"I agree," she hears a voice say. She knew that voice from anywhere and as she turns around and see's Stephanie standing in the doorway it was all but confirmed.

"Steph, you made it," Jo says happily. She wasn't sure if her best friend was coming, her traveling around Australia meant that Jo wasn't even sure she'd received her invitation. Unknown to Jo, Meredith had ensured that Steph received the invite and made sure to make her arrival a surprise.

"You didn't think I'd miss the chance to see you and Karev finally tie the knot did you?" Steph asks with a grin.

Jo gives a little chuckle, "I'm so happy that you're here."

They walk towards each other and they hug. Ten seconds later they break the hug and Steph gasps, "are you knocked up? Is that why you're getting married? Because he threw a baby inside of you and you don't want to have an Illegitimate child?"

"I was married... that's why we couldn't get married. Now we can, so we are," Jo says with a huge smile.

"You were married?" Steph asks shocked, "since when?"

Jo sighs, "Since pre med. He almost killed me so I ran away from him. He showed up and was involved in a hit and run, and he was killed."

"Wow, okay," Steph replies.

"But none of that matters right now. He is in my past and he can't control my life anymore. Alex is my future. I am getting married to my soul mate, today is the happiest day of my life," Jo replies happily.

There was a quote knock on the door and as it opened Arizona popped her head around. "They're ready for you Jo," she says happily.

Jo turns around and looks at the mirror, she breaths in and out deeply and nods her head. It was at times like these where Jo wished she had a father that could wake her down the isle. Jo looks down at the floor and a tear begins to roll down each side of her face.

"Jo, Jo, what's wrong?" Meredith questions.

"Jo?" Amber asks as she places a hand on Jo's shoulder.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's stupid," Jo replies as she quickly brushes the tears away.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" Steph asks.

"It's just that there's nobody to walk me down the isle. I don't have a father. There's nobody to give me away," Jo sighs.

"Arizona, go get Webber," Meredith orders. With a nod of the head Arizona fetches Dr Webber and promptly beings him back to Jo's room.

"What's going on?" Richard asks as he walks into the room to see Jo upset.

"I don't have a father to walk me down the isle and give me away to Alex. It didn't bother me the first time, but this- this is forever. He's my soul mate… I want somebody to give me away," Jo replies.

"Would it be okay if I gave you away Jo?" Webber asks.

Jo smiles at Dr Webber and one again brushes the tears away from her eyes, "I'd love that." Jo nods her head.

"I'll let them know you're ready," Arizona smiles before exiting the room. Jo nods her head

As Jo stands behind two giant wooden church doors she takes a deep breath in and out. In just a moment music would begin to play and Richard would escort Jo down the isle.

"Jo, if you don't mind me asking, where is your father?" Webber asks gently.

"I don't have a father, a mother or a family apart from you all... this hospital is my family. I was a ward of the state growing up... a foster child. I spent my entire childhood in the system," Jo admits.

Webber nods his head in acknowledgment, "you should be proud at how far you've come."

Jo smiles at him, "I am sir, I'm very proud."

The wedding march begins and Richard takes Jo's arm. She takes a deep breath in before they make their journey to the front of the isle. As she walks down the isle and becomes closer and closer to Alex, the smile on her face grows bigger and bigger. She couldn't believe that this day had come. That it was finally here.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asks.

Richard nods his head, "I am," he says. He passes Jo's hands to Alex and they interlock hands. Richard walks over to his seat and Alex and Jo look lovingly, and deeply into each other's eyes and the minister begins to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join Alexander Michael Karev and Josephine Brooke Wilson in wholly matchimony. Christ blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism; now, by a special sacrament, he strengthens you to fulfil the duties of your married life. Alexander and Josephine, you are about to celebrate this sacrament. Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?" The priest asks.

"We have," they say together.

"Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?" He asks.

"We will," They say as they continue to look into one and another's eyes.

"Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you, and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his Church?" The priest asks.

"We are," They say and as they do Jo grins.

"We shall now take part in the traditional exchanging of vows. Alexander," the priest prompts.

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. What we have is so pure... so strong. You make me a better version of myself, one that I didn't think was possible. I can't wait to see what our future holds, because standing here it's you today, it's brighter then it's ever been. As I stand here, with confidence I can say, that nothing could ever come between us, and nothing in the world means more to me than you, together we are brighter than the lights of New York City... You are my hiding place when the world's not pretty, And I swear that I will always love you like I do, You and you alone," he says emotionally. As Alex finishes his vows Jo notices a tear rolling down the side of his face. Jo lifts up her right hand and cleans it away.

"Josephine," the priest prompts.

"I met you after coming out of a abusive marriage, a marriage that I wasn't ever sure that I'd escape from, a marriage that I was sure was going to end my life, a marriage that took everything away me... my happiness, my joy, my will to live, a marriage that made me feel worthless... like somebody you toss into the bin, a marriage that I thought was love. I never thought I'd be able to trust a man again, not after what he did. It wasn't until I met you that I knew what true love was. You didn't know what I'd gone through back then, but yet you somehow managed to put me back together. And I know, as I stand here today, that I don't ever have to worry about that. You make me feel safe, respected, loved and like I'm the centre of the universe, and I couldn't ask for anything more. As I stand here today I can't think of anybody else I'd rather be here with, and I'm incredibly proud and beyond happy that today I get to become your wife. But you should know that I've been keeping a secret from you these past few weeks," Alex furries his brow and the guests begin to look at each other, "and I think now would be... is the prefect time to tell you, daddy," Jo smiles.

"Daddy?" Alex questions with a smile.

"I'm pregnant," she smiles and the guests begin to clap and smile.

"This is... this is great," Alex smiles while a tear yet again rolls down his face. Tears of joy begin to trickle down Jo's face and Alex gently places his hands on her cheeks and uses his thumb to clear away her tears. Jo moves his hands down to her Stomach and she places her hands on top of his and they both smile.

"Alexander do you take Josephine to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?" He asks.

"I do," Alex says with a smile.

"Josephine do you take Alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in Heath, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?" He asks.

"I do," Jo smiles.

"What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given, and enrich you with his blessings," the Priest says. "We will now participate in the traditional exchanging of rings," he says.

Alex takes his ring from Meredith, who was his 'best Man' and slides it onto Jo's ring finger. Jo then takes her ring from Steph, who was Jo's mad of honour, and slides it onto Alex's ring finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the Priest announces happily.

Alex waists no time and promptly pulls Jo in for a dip kiss.

"Get a room!" Cristina calls out from the crowd. She had traveled back from Switzerland for the wedding because she couldn't miss Evil Spawn and Hairball finally getting married.

"Shut up Yang," Alex calls out as he momentarily beaks the kiss before continuing.

And as the night grew darker the noise got louder, mostly due to the copious amount of Alcohol being consumed at Alex and Jo's wedding reception. It was going to be a night not easily remembered for most, except for Jo, who due to her pregnancy, was the only adult not consuming the alcohol on offer and was stone cold sober.

Jo laughs as she watches her friends, co workers and mentors preform acts they wouldn't usually do. "Enjoying the show?" Alex questions as he walks over to his bride with a glass of sparkling water for her in his left hand and a glass of bear in his right hand. He hands her the sparking water.

"Oh, thank you," she smiles. "Did you know that Kepner could dance like that?"

"No, no I did not," Alex replies with a nod of the head.

"Alright then," Jo laughs. "I can't wait to be telling these stories to them."

"Can I invite the Newley married couple onto the centre of the dance floor. It's time for the couples dance," the announcer says over the PA.

Alex places his bear down on a nearby table and extends his arm out to Jo. "May I have this dance?" He questions.

Jo grins at him and places her free hand onto of her belly, "we'd love too." Jo places her glass of sparkling water down on the table and takes Alex's hand. He leads them over to the dance floor.

She places her hand on his shoulder and he places his hand around her waist. They interlock their free hands and begin to dance to their wedding song, "how about Alexander Junior for a boy?" He question.

"I am not calling our son Junior," she laughs. "Besides naming a child after a parent is so obnoxious. I hate it when people do that."

"Well, I had to try," he grins.

Jo laughs and shakes her head, "I was thinking that if it was a girl we should use the middle name Helen."

"After my mother?" Alex replies with a huge smile and Jo nods her head. "I'd love that."

"Thank you for everything you've given me... this," she smiles, "making me feel safe and loved... for giving me a new beginning and a family to call my own. Thank you," she smiles.

"Well, our love, it's a bit like a unicorn," Alex replies.

"Unicorn? Let me guess, Laura from room 043?" Jo asks with a smile. Laura Mitchell was an 8 year old from room 043 was obsessed with unicorns and had been in the hospital for sickle cell treatment. Alex had been treating her ever since she was admitted and she'd grown very fond of him.

"Unicorn's are magical creatures that sparkle and do wonderful things. Our love together is magical we sparkle wherever we go, and we're going to do wonderful things together," he smiles.

Jo places her right hand around Alex's other shoulder and Alex places his right hand around her waist. Jo nestles her head into Alex's shoulder and they danced together long into the night.

" **Every once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale.** **"**

 **-unknown**


End file.
